1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device having a connector with a structure capable of preventing a stress from being applied to a connecting portion (for example, solder) between a conduction terminal and a circuit board.
2. Background Art
In the past, a structure was known in which an inner connector having a terminal section connected to the outside was soldered to a circuit board and the inner connector and the circuit board are housed in a casing. In this structure, in order to prevent the circuit board from rattling, it has been proposed that play preventing means for vertically faxing an edge of the circuit board be disposed in the casing (for example, see JP-A-2007-329413).